An Angels Broken Song
by Hossyboy
Summary: She could heal any wound, other than the ones on her own soul. Kaldur wants to heal them for her. She looked to the team and found comfort... but it could only last so long... for all of them. KaldurXOC
1. On Watch, Watch For Wings

**-First Young Justice Fanfic-**

**-Hope you enjoy, please R&R-**

**- Disclaimer: if i owned them do you really think i would be on hear writing about them? This disclaimer counts for all the chapters of An Angels Broken Song-**

Chapter 1-On Watch

Red Arrow crouched atop one of the many buildings of Star city, he had just finished his patrol he sat resting. Cold rain pelted down upon him, his red outfit soaked from head to toe. His red hair was plastered to his forehead, his masks eye slits were narrowed as he peered out into the cold night. The heavy rain hissing as it pelted down onto the cold pavement below. The city lights magnified under the sparkling rain drops, casting a unsettling, unearthly glow below him.

The night trickled past, unusually uneventful giving him an uneasy feeling. After all this was Star city nothing about this city was quite and peaceful. An hour he finally relaxed to the silent night only to jump out of his skin as a shriek ripped through the air. Instinctively he jumped up and raced from building top to building top, his legs making a well-practiced rhythm. He stopped as he came to the ally the scream had emitted from, the sight below giving him a shock, which of course never reached his face.

A girl with baggy and torn clothes struggled against a very strange man. The mans black clawed hands had a tight grip on her pale blond locks, with every jerk she shrieked in anger. Cold black eyes glared daggers at him as he attempted to yank her down the ally, he fighting the entire way. as they struggled into the light Red relized that his greasey black hair wasnt hair at all. Instead long greasy black feathers took the place of hair. Far away the feathers could have been mistaken for hair had they not been so glossy.

_"Master Angry." _it growled its red eyes alight with a flaming rage, the strange creature looked insane, rabid even.

"Screw master." Red Arrow said catching both of their attention before he flipped off the roof of the building. His all black army styled boots met bird guy's face, a sickening crunch echoing in the ally. Birdman stumbled back griping his face, without hesitation Red Arrow grabbed the petite girl using his grappling hook to swing back onto the building top.

They fell to the roof, rolling a couple feet before coming to a stop. With a laugh Roy stood his lips forming a smirk. "You should be safe for now-." He was cut off as the Birdman landed in front of him, shirt torn with ragged black wings bursting from his back. A swat of a clawed hand from the winged creature had Red airborne, landing only a few feet away. With a grunt Roy struggled to stand, clutching what he believed to be a dislocated shoulder. "Shit!" he cursed looking up to see the bird guy raise his arm up and strike down at the girl with long long black claws.

The girl turned to protect her face, the claws meeting her narrow shoulder, blood instantly brusting forth from the wounds. Her scream this time was far louder, so loud it sent birdman flying back crashing into the wall of the door leading into the building.

Her eyes widened in horror, her hand flying to her lips as she gasped.

"Time to go." he grunted grabbing her waist and jumped to the next building dragging her with him. He said nothing about her sonic scream as they ran, tucking the questions he had away for a less dangerous time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On a faraway roof top they both sat panting, both clutching their injured shoulders. After a moment he looked over to her, finally able to actually look at her. He knew for sure she wasn't normal, her hair shimmered like actual gold, pale almost white gold, and her eyes were different as well. At first glance her eyes appeared black but I upon closer examination they were actually blue. Her irises were abnormally large taking up most of her eye; you could see the blue lining the black holes that were her irises. The eyes attracted ones sight to trap them in her alluring gaze, something about them disorienting , they were much like a sirens song filling him with a false sense of security.

She already pissed him off.

He hated the calming feeling, it made him want to relax, such a thing could be the death of him. It made his hair stand on end; he jerked his eyes away from hers and stood, wincing at the ripple of pain from his shoulder.

"Your hurt?" she gasped, standing with him. Before he could say anything her hand was on his shoulder and a cool numbing feeling spread through his shoulder. Shocked he jerked away the numb feeling instantly evaporating with the disappearance of her touch.

"What the hell did you-." He stopped as he felt his arm move without pain. He stopped then examined it, rotating it in circles. "How?" he asked. When he received no answer he looked over

to see the girl doubled over heavily panting.

"Am not- used to- healing- others." She panted. "It's much more exhausting." Red Arrow noticed her wound was also healed.

"What are you?" He growled mask slits narrowing.

"Sorry but I don't have time to chat." She said walking to the edge of the building. "More feather brained idiots will be after me soon."

"You mean their targeting you?" Red hissed

"Ah duh!" She answered peeking over the edge.

"Then you're not going to be safe by yourself out on the streets."

"I can take care of myself!" she hissed again looking over the edge.

"Oh ya?" He said, a smirk forming on his lips "Then get down from here by yourself." He crossed his arms, showing he was ready to wait. She glared at him before looking down the five story building, a sheen of sweat already beginning to form on her skin. She looked back over at the archer, her silent hate for him growing.

He smirked at her, knowing he was close to victory. She wasn't getting off this building without him and now she was just playing into his hands. After a while of her looking over the edge continually in the freezing rain he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when she stood. He smirked, so she was finally giving up, but he guessed wrong.

She stepped onto the edge and pushed her wings open tearing through the back of her shirt, white wings gleamed under the moonlight. She then took another step, a step into the air. Then fell. She saw the ground rushing to meet her, her sloppy wing beats doing nothing to save her, the rain making them to heavy and waterlogged. Relizing her mistake she screamed (not the sonic scream) knowing her death was rushing up to greet her.

Her scream was cut short though, a strong bicep knocking the wind from her. She felt the air pushing down on her and the saw the ground fall away. She looked up to see Red Arrow, his face contorted in his strain as he swung them both up onto the roof top again. He landed on his feet before placing her on her own. He unattached his grappling hook and wound it back up.

"So you have wings too." She just nodded yes, hanging her head. "Is that why there after you?" she nodded again.

He sighed "I know the perfect place for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The team sat in the living room, Megan in the kitchen cooking a late diner for all of them. She had been so happy the day they all decided to live permanently in Mt Justice, it was so nice without the empty silence that usually filled the mountain. Superboy had also been happy, not that he showed it but she had been able to tell.

At the moment he sat watching the static of the TV, a normal thing for him, the rest of the team just chatted with each other, not really interested in the static. The chatter all quieted at the whur of the Zeta tubes warming up

.

"_Red Arrow C-4, Guest A-2"_The female mechanical voice droned out, echoing down the halls.

"Roy!" Wally yelled jumping up and raceing out, Robin right after him, the rest of the team following suit.

Red Arrow stood right at the mouth of the zeta tubes dripping with rainwater; he gave a slight smirk when the team flooded in, Wally instantly wrapping him in a hug before quickly letting go.

"Could have warned a guy first." Wally groaned looking down at his now wet clothes. Roy just chuckled crossing his arms and looked over to the rest of the team.

"Of what do we owe this visit to?" Aqualad said also smiling at the sight of his old friend.

"You mean who." Roy said stepping sideways to reveal a blushing girl, also soaked head to toe in rainwater, her torn clothes clinging to her petite form.

"Hi." She squeaked out.


	2. Meet the Team With Fake Halos

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter please R&R also for the people who don't have accounts you can review to I didn't know that myself until I read it on another author's notes lol :P-**

Chapter2- Meet the Team With Fake Halos

She blushed heavily as all eyes fell on her; she began to fidget under their gazes, her skin crawling. She timidly looked up to see the team. Once she finished mentally taking a picture with her eyes she quickly lowered her gaze again.

Holding the image in her brain she went over it, there were two girls and four boys. One girl was green...and floating? That wasn't normal right? None of her books ever talked about green floating girls. She loved it! What else could this strange world amaze her with?

The other girl wore a short jacket and a white tank top along with blue jeans. She had long spikey blond hair and cold grey eyes. She wore a scowl on her face as well, making her seem unpleasant.

The most striking boy was the red head, he seemed to glow with energy, plus he wore a striking yellow shirt and his red hair seemed aflame under the bright lights. He looked almost as if he was vibrating while standing still, his shape slightly blurry.

The boy next to him was almost the complete opposite, his hatful aura that radiated off him, making her want to take a fearful step back wards. His face looked like it was frozen in a angry scowl and his eyes were like razors on her skin. Everything from his his stance to his breathing screamed unfriendly and hot headed.

The boy with glasses through seemed to be a combination of both boys; he had a welcoming grin that just gleamed of his playful demeanor but yet there was something off about him. He was not to be underestimated, she could tell under that friendly shell he was as dangerous as a coiled viper.

The last boy was the one that really caught her attention; he seemed calm and calculating, his sea foam eyes scanning over her. He seemed very friendly his smile warm and inviting. But the look in his eyes told her that he was uncomfortable with her presence. She looked over to Red Arrow for directions but he had already walked away, followed by the boy with the dark skin and haunting eyes.

"Hi." She jumped, her attention whiplashing back to the boy in front of her, the red heads face just inches from her own. The rest of the lot already crowding around her as well, other than the unfriendly boy with the S shirt.

"H-hell-o." she stuttered taking a step back for some breathing room. This was to no avail as the boy just stepped closer his moist breath fanning over her skin. She felt the urge to just back away but before she could do so the blond pushed him out of the way.

"Sorry about him, he's Kid flash and I'm Artemis." She said offering her hand but before Angel could even ask what the gesture meant, Kid flash kicked Artemis's legs out from under her. The boy with glasses then stepped forward ignoring his two teammates struggling on the ground.

"I'm Robin, this is Me'gann and he's Superboy." Robin said pointing to the boy with the red S "Oh and that's Aqualad." he said pointing to the boy with sea foam eyes, who was currently talking to Red Arrow. "What's your name?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Oh, m-my name's Angel."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kaldur followed Red Arrow, his head buzzing with questions. He glanced at the girl over his shoulder the team already surrounding her. His curiosity growing, he ripped his gaze from her back to Roy.

"So you want to know why I brought her here don't you." Kaldur just nodded his head.

"She's being hunted by some pretty…" he seemed at a loss for words. "Dangerous men." He finished

A look of pure confusion crossed Kaldur's features, he narrowed his eyes at the red headed crusader. "Then why not take her to the league?" he asked

"Because!" Roy snapped annoyed over his friends lack aid imagination. "Am trying to give you a chance to prove yourselves!", "Am tired of watching as the league uses you all as guard dogs."

Kaldur flinched but said nothing, his eyes wondering over to the strange girl "She could be a danger to the team." He then said " I cant put them at risk."

"Whatever." Red now hissed his patience evaporating. He walked towards Angel his face dark.

Kaldur sighed knowing he couldnt let this chance slip through his fingers "We'll take her." Kaldur whispered stopping Roy in his tracks. The redhead just smirked, once again heading for the blond girl.

"I've got to run, you'll be safe here." ducking close to her ear Red then whispered "Your going to be stepping on hot coals from here on out, everyone will test you or question you, so just prove yourself And whatever you do dont let the league take you away from here." his teeth grounded togther on his last words. "I'll come visit you later." Turning on his heel he headed straight for the zeta tubes. Angel opened her mouth to say something to stop him but her words caught in her throat when she noticed Aqualad's narrowed eyes trained on her. And then Red was gone the zeta tube taking the first person she had acutally felt safe around, leaveing her with these strange new people. The crushing fear of being trapped here then fell upon her, consuming her. She looked around at these strange people before looking ahead, her fear only growing.

**-Please review p.s. people without accounts can review too!-**


	3. Feather Tears

**-Well am listening to sad music guys so this one's going to be good! Lol :P-**

**Chapter3- Feather Tears**

Her skin was crawling just by being so close to this many people, well she wasn't totally sure that they were all people in the first place. There was that green skinned girl named Me'gann, Angel didn't even know humans _**could**_ be green. Also the boy with dark skin whose eyes were trained on her had slit's on the side of his neck 'Like what the heck? What kind of cuts are those? There's no blood what so ever!' she mentally shouted. 'oh!' this could be a chance to prove herself, what Red Arrow had said still fresh in her mind.

Tentatively she stepped forward, reaching for the side of Aqualad's neck, he visibly stiffened. To surprised to jerk away he flinched as she placed her hand on his neck, a numbing feeling spreading through his gills.

"What are you doing." Kaldur questioned grabbing her wrist and pulled it away gently yet quickly all the same. He took notice that the numbing feeling instantly disappeared with her touch.

She blushed, looking up at him "I-I wa-as trying-g to heal-l y-you." Her stutter heavy on her words. Kaldur looked at her with confusion, her own face growing confused as well "Your wounds did not heal?" she asked looking at his gills. Her brows pulled together at the small short laugh that escaped his lips followed by the laughter of his teammates behind her.

"These aren't cuts their my gills." He said, as if to prove it he rolled his neck to the side and flexed them, opening and closing them. She inhaled sharply her fingers flying to her own neck, her eyes wide at sight; it both frightened and amazed her. "I'm an Atlantean, I come from Atlantis."

"Gills!" she said shocked "Like a fish!" Kaldur just nodded. "Do all Atlantean's have gills?" Again he nodded. "Why?"

He couldn't help but smile, even though he knew he shouldn't be so relaxed around her he couldn't help it, she was just so warm, the way she cocked her head to the side in confusion, it was like a puppy. She just radiated cooling warmth, he couldn't explain it. It was like the feeling of cool water, soothing and calming yet it warmed your soul, it was amazing.

"Why?" she asked again when she got no answer, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Because Atlantis rests on the ocean bottom." She softly gasped amazed by this new information, she then realized that she hadn't even scratched the surface of this amazing world. She had today found out about cars and that there were thousands of them. They rumbled on the streets, seeming impatient to be on their way, she didn't know where they were all going but it was amazing to watch them go. Speeding off and making all kinds of strange noises. Another thing she had found out was that everyone wearied shoes! She had only seen her father wear shoes before, once she had asked for a pair but he just said she had no use for them and to never ask again. He never liked if she asked anything more than twice, if she asked a question and got no answer that meant she was never to ask again and that she would be punished later just for asking the first time.

She looked around and sure enough Robin had shoes, Artemis did, so did Kid Flash, Me'gann had something like shoes and Superboy had tall shoes on, they stopped midcalf. What she also noticed was that Aqualad didn't have shoes on and that his feet were webbed.

"You don't own shoes either?" she said smiling up at him, glad to know she wasn't alone in the shoe thing. That's when they all realized _truly _what she was wearing; she wore a baggy grey sweatshirt and very _very_ short shorts. The sweatshirt was torn and dirty, showing glimpses of very soft pale skin. The shorts gave almost no cover what so ever and hugged her, they too were also ripped and dirty. She was bare footed; her feet were drawn close together probably becoming numb from the ice cold cement floor.

Acting quickly Robin unlatched his cape before flinging it around her, his inner gentlemen shining through. Superboy just turned away grumbling about something while KF tried to hide the nosebleed he had. Failing when Artemis gave him a punch to the shoulder, calling him a pervert. Me'gann flew over whispering something to Aqualad, flying off once he nodded to her.

"Would you like some shoes?" Aqualad said a faint blush on his dark cheeks "Me'gann is getting you some clothes to change into." She just nodded too embarrassedto speak apparently what she was wearing was bad If it had anything to do with their reaction. Aqualad unknowingly stopped her self loathing by hesitantly placing his hand on her back, before leading her down hallways and past the living room and kitchen. He stopped in front of a normal grey door and stepped inside closing it behind him. Angel waited a moment before he came back carrying his only pair of shoes, two sand colored sandals. He crouched down and set them in front of her, he was about to stand up but was stopped when Angel asked how to put them on. He looked up at her his face blank, "Is this a Land dweller joke?" he questioned

"No?" she said slowly, before realizing what he meant by Land dweller "I've justnever worn a shoe before." Her smile proving she wasn't joking. Aqualad stilled, his brain dumbstruck, Land dwellers always wore shoes other than when sleeping or swimming, he thought that they all had them. Hesitant to touch her he picked up the shoe first, letting a second pass before he gently took her heel and lifted her foot. Unprepared fo the sudden unbalance she fell backwards, arms failing about in front of her.

Quick as lighting Aqualad jumped to help her. He wrapped one arm around her upper waist and moved the other to prevent her head from slamming into the concrete. Once they had landed in a tangled heap Angel immediately began shouting apologies, tears began forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Angel calm down, Angel." He said trying to get the girl to stop but both the apologies and the tears were rushing from her. Aqualad remembered how when his king's wife had been crying he had hugged her and like magic her tears stopped and she had hugged him back, falling asleep from exhaustion. Although this was much different Kaldur hugged her the way he had seen his king do to his beloved queen. With his right arm he lifted them both up and began to stroke her golden hair with his left hand Her scent wafted up to his nose and he breathed in the rich scent, the warm smell of summer air and some type of summer flower he couldn't recognize.

As soon as they were both on their feet she reigned in her tears with the help of his comforting strokes. once she finally gained control she pushed him away hurriedly, wiping away the last of her tears. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"You did nothing wrong." He said "Don't punish yourself just for falling." He felt the urge to hug her again but resisted. He was already getting far too comfortable around her.

Angel looked up slightly shocked "Your not mad?"

"Of course not, really it's my fault anyway." He said crossing his arms as he grew uncomfortable.

"Your not... angry that I cried... Are you?"

"For the _tears_?" Kaldur gave her a mystified look.

"I thought you were going to be mad that I cried." she said

"Why?"

She suddenly found interest in the concrete below. "W-well, Master... he always gets mad when I cry." She looked to the floor "I thought you would too."

"Who's Master?" he questioned. He saw her visibly flinch before her demeanor changed right before his eyes.

"You're hurt." Angel said avoiding the topic. She did not want to tell anyone about the place she had escaped from. She had a childish hope that if it disappeared from her thoughts that maybe it would disappear from her life as well. She took hold of his arm, placing her delicate fingers on to the bruise beginning to form and slowly the purple color faded from his skin.

Kaldur took note that she had avoided the question he had asked, he would find out sooner or later, when she was ready. He then turned his attention to what she was doing to his arm. He watched amazed as the dark bruise lightened under her slender fingers until it finally disappeared from his arm.

"So this is what you were trying to do to my gills." She just nodded. Letting out a tired sigh as she finished healing him, she then refocused onto her feet when he crouched down to put on the shoe for her. "This time hold onto my shoulder for balance." She did as she was told. Once finished he stood and said follow me before heading down the hall. She realized they were nearing the kitchen as delicious aromas wafted past her nose.

She smiled at the sight before her, she just couldn't help it. Wally and Artemis had constructed forts out of dinner chairs and were flinging anything they could get their hands on, including uncooked food and cooking tools.

Me'gann gasped as Wally grabbed her favorite wooden cooking spoon and flung it at Artemis. Superboy noticing her distress angrily kicked over both of their chair forts while Robin pointed and laughed at all of them.

Next to her Aqualad sighed "They never stop do they?" at first she thought he was upset but the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings of adoration for his teamates. She just smiled up at him relizing he was only faking the annoyed tone in his words about the Team.

"You care for them don't you?" She asked hoping she hadn't over stepped any boundaries, but he seemed fine and answered quietly so only she could hear.

"Yes I am afraid, they all are my pillars and I am the dock but truly as leader I should be their anchor, not them mine." Angel said nothing knowing that truly he wanted no reply. "Come on I have to stop them before a real fight breaks out." He said walking forward to stop the escalading argument between KF, Superboy and Artemis. She however didn't follow instead hanging back to watch the fun before her. Out of all six days of freedom from the cage this one would have to be her favorite, even if it was with a bunch of strangers.


	4. Sinking into Heaven

**Chapter 4- Sinking into Heaven**

After Aqualad had broken up the argument between Wally, Artemis, and Superboy, she had gone to change. After slipping into the white frilly top and jean shorts that didn't fit Artemis, she had quickly joined the team at the table. Angel instantly felt out of place with the group of laughing friends, she smiled at their antics and laughed at their jokes but felt like a fish out of water. Aqualad sat at the head of the table, Superboy sat to his right and Me'gann sat next to him. Angel sat on Aqualad's left with Artemis next to her. Arty didn't even try hiding the smug smirk on her face pointed at the red head in the seat next to her. Wally, or at least a pouting version of the red head sat glaring at the smug Robin who sat on Me'gann's other side. The bird boy would send funny faces to the speedster every time Megan would turn away, causing him to spiral into a tantrum quickly quelled by the blond archer. Amused Angel watched them, a warm feeling bubbling in her chest, a faint happiness in her eyes.

"Angel?" The entire tables attention diverted to her at Megan's voice. "You haven't joined in conversation, is something wrong?" Me'gann asked puzzled.

A blush touched Angels cheeks before she spoke, her hair coming lose to hide some of her face. "I thought... i thought no one else was done speaking." she said, quickly beginning again when she saw the confusion and puzzled looks. "I mean, um, well... master always says... says its disrespectful to speak out of turn."

A stillness filled the room, Megan's eyes flicking to Aqualad for answers, but he just stared at the girl to his left in shock.

"Well Master was wrong, among friends your always allowed to speak." Me'gann said her hand reaching across the table to take Angels hand in her own. "You are allowed to speak too, my friend."

The words went straight to Angels heart, she had always wished for a friend. When the Masters experiments and tests had gone wrong or she had received a punishment, the only thing that made her cling to life and sanity was escaping and the yearn for affection. She felt the tears prick at her eyes but clenched her jaw, biting her tongue. She couldn't cry in front of these people, they would look down on her and she would lose her new friend.

"Are you crying?" Me'gann said her face becoming concerned.

"No." she said quickly shaking her head. "It's just I've never had a friend before." she said. Everyone other than Me'gann and Superboy gave her the no way look.

Me'gann just smiled brightly "Well than I would be honored to be your first." she said

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Artemis demanded " I'm your friend too!" she growled as if daring anyone to say no. Angel just looked over, her surprise being over taken by a smile her eyes shining. Angel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the whirring of the zeta tubes warming up.

"Zantana b-4." the machine announced. Robin instantly was on his feet and flipping over the counter to race to the zeta tubes. M'gann stood, grabbing another plate, she fixed a extra hamburger with some of the fries she had cooked. Kaldur, Wally and Artemis only got halfway across the living room before Robin appeared carrying a few bags followed by a wary looking Zantanna. Angel unsure what to do to help stayed seated with Superboy who was eating a fry like nothing had changed. Angel scanned over this new girl she didnt know, she watched as they all hugged her, even Aqualad and Artemis who both seemed much less touchy people. Only when Zantanna noticed her did she give the smallest smile and a short wave.

"Who is she?" Zatanna asked her eyes narrowing on Angel.

"She's a ... mission." Robin said glancing hesitantly over at Angel. To Angel these words were a punch to the face but she reminded herself that she was a mission, she'd known that from the beginning. They tried to be her friend to get her trust, these people really didn't care to be her friends. She was surprised when Superboy visibly flinched, she looked over to see what was wrong only to see Superboy glaring over his shoulder at Robin.

"Robin!" Me'gann gasped at his words and looked over to Angel in shock.

"It's alright Megan." Angel said standing from her chair."I know why am here."

Angel turned and walked out of the room as nonchalantly as she could till out of sight, she then sprinted down the hall as the rush of emotions swept her up. Blindly she toke turns, her legs burning already from the short run. Her heart settled in her throat making it difficult to breathe. She rubbed tears harshly away from her eyes truly blinding herself for a moment, but a moment was all it took. She felt the walls open up into a room but she didn't stop. She finally cleared her eyes only to see everything blur together as she stepped and found no ground, falling into what she was shocked to find was water. Her sight blurred under the water and she tried to scream floundering her arms this way and that.

Water rushed into her lungs and she choked trying to cough it up. Her hand brushed metal in her panic she grabbed hold and tried to pull herself to the surface that was a daunting five feet of water away. She had never been in so much water, never seen so much of the stuff. Angel felt shirt snag on the ladders metal railing, jerking and yanking she ripped the fabric slightly. She knew at this pace she would surly drown. Instinct and the fear pushed her to fight, to scream, kick and wrestle. But the part of her that had fought so long to survive, to hold together under the constant pain, suddenly gave up. She couldn't find the strength in her to fight, and a sudden calm washed over her. The fear dissipated and she let lose of the latter, closing her eyes she let images of the past few days float into her mind. She could feel the darkness pushing in on her, but their was no fear.

Even if she died today, today would still be her favorite day. Images of M'gann hurriedly trying to cook and keep peace at the same time brought a smile to her lips. How Superboy secretly watched her when he thought no one was looking was so cute, she found their interactions fascinating How Wally and Artemis bickered with each other, everyone of their fights as funny as the last. How Robin always laughed to cheer up the mood and how he rushed to help Zantanna, his feelings shown through body language.

But it was when she pictured those aquamarine eyes, the strong jawline and dark skin of Kaldur did she feel a flicker of something deep inside her. Without a regret she slipped in to a never ending darkness where demons whispered, but the glow of her heart warmed her and kept the demons a bay, her only thought was of Kaldur.

**~Thank you for reading please review~**


	5. An Angels Wings

Chapter 5- An Angels Wings

She felt warm and weak, her body felt heavy. Even opening her eyelids was a daunting task, but she did so anyways.

She cringed at the strong light above her and turned her head in a attempt to escape it. As she did so she caught a glimpse of someone standing near the end of her bed. Before she could look back she felt soft arms wrap around her, and Megan's face became even with her own just inches away.

"Meg-an" he voice cracked. Her throat was dry and the bad taste of chlorine resurfaced on her taste buds. She coughed harshly her lungs heaving out the awful tasting air.

"Here!" Megan said quickly, taking her hand and placing a glass of water in it. Without pause Angel gulped it all down, wincing at the stings in her throat.

"Ho-how long have I been... asleep?"she asked while pulling her arms lose from the blanket to sit up.

"No!" Megan shouted but it was to late Angel sat up only to scream in pain. She fall back in reaction to the sudden wave of pain, her scream becoming a straggled cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

~The day before~

Kaldur sprinted after Angel, an ominous feeling sinking into his gut. She was faster than him but he would catch glimpses of her hair or leg disappearing at the other end of the hallway. But it was only when he heard a splash echo down the hall did he truly run. After a minute he burst into the pool room, without hesitation he dived in. He swam like a jet down the deep pool to we're Angels body was sinking. If she wasnt in danger he would have stopped a moment to marvel at the beauty of her.

Her golden glowed and shimmered under the powerful lights, twisting and swirling, framing her face in golden fire. Her face seemed serene and her lips had the faintest smile. But she was in danger and that thought alone overrode everything else.

His dark hands looked foreign on her pale skin. Grabbing her sharp hips he hugged her to him and beat his legs apart, shooting to the surface. Roughly he pulled them both out of the water, his lean and muscular arms straining under both their weight.

Once his feet were on solid ground he placed his ear to her chest. Fear filled him when he heard nothing schooling himself he leaped into action. Wrapping his hands together he slammed down, his arms straight, instantly he began another rep. He flinched when he heard her bones crack but didn't stop. He had to start her heart and he had to now!

Leaning down he placed his lips to hers to give her air. He ripped away though in shock as he felt his lips tingle and go numb. His hand smacked over his lips before he yanked it away embarrassed by his movements. He leaned down summing up courage to press his lips to hers again, stopping when he felt the gentle whoosh of her breath as it fanned over his cheeks. He stilled in shock and watched as she coughed up pool water, her eyes opened a crack, the sliver of eye shining under the bright light.

"Kaldur." she sighed in a content way, her body once again going slack as she slipped back into the dark.

He turned as the raspy sound of cloth came from the hall, Megan's floating figure rushed down the hallway to his side. She gasped quietly, landing gently next to her leader. She sighed in relief as see noticed the girls chest rising and falling.

"Take her to the medic room now, she has broken ribs and is not yet stable!" Kaldur quietly shouted his voice urgent. M'gann sat a second shocked at Aqualad's tone but quickly regained herself. She lifted Angel telepathically and quickly flew down the hall to the medic room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~In the medic room~

Megan began her work as soon as she laid Angel down. She cut Angels shirt from her not wanting to pull it off and further injure her. Only to jump back in shock as two white wings tumbled loose from Angels shirt. They dripped with water and spilled over the sides of her bed, they were so long they fell onto the other nearby beds.

"Angel!" M'gann said shocked, her hand loosely covering her open mouth. Angel's wings only had short feathers, as if they had been constantly trimmed to stay short, they looked quite strange. Me'gann slowly reached out her green fingers to brush against the down inbetween the feathers. She yanked back unable to believe her eyes or her hands. After a few minutes she regained herself and did the only thing she found appropriate. She wrapped the wings together with bandages and tucked them under the blond girl and got back to the task at hand. After Megan bandaged her injured ribs she vowed to not speak a word of this to team sensing this was something Angel was trying to keep secret.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~Back to the present~

Angel breathed slowly wincing at the pain. She had three broken ribs and found it hard to breath. Once the mind numbing pain passed she refocused on the distraught looking Megan.

"I'am okay." she said unconvincingly.

Megan sensed the distress and fear instantly cloud Angels mind as she realized something. Megan heard the shift beneath the blond before Angel began to flop around. Her wings pushing against the bandages, her eyes were clouded with a chilling fear and her wings beat against the bed. Megan had seen a reaction like this from a bird. Once the bird realized it's wings we're tangled in a fishing net it had begun to flop around, it's instinct and fear taking hold of it.

Leaping into action M'gann unwrapped the bandages with her mind and got the favored reaction. Angel instantly relaxed and seemed to return to herself before her face contorted in pain and she she let out a choked moan. Her hand hovering over her ribs knowing not to touch them. She looked at Megan though narrowed eyelids her lips forming a forced smile before it became a clenched line as her body painfully began to heal itself. She could already feel her ribs painfully slipping back into place. At this rate she would be fine in two days, back to as normal as she could get. She again tried to smile for Megan to try and ease the girls fear.

"Angel." Megan started, her hesitance noticeable in her voice. Knowing what topic she was about to ask about Angel looked away.

"Who are you?" Megan said glancing at her wings.

**~Thank u so much for reading~**


	6. Red Fallen Angel

**Chapter 6- A Fallen Red Angel**

Angels eyes never left the concrete wall, her left hand fiddled with the hem of the plain white shirt she now wore.

Taking a breath she summed up her courage. She couldn't hide this secret herself, but maybe she could if someone was on her side. She only hoped Megann was as understanding as she seemed.

"Megan, am not normal." her left hand twitched violently and she tried to stay calm. "I was born to be a mindless killer, and be a servant to my-the master."

She felt Megan shift beside her, the green girl knelled next to the bed her hand clasping Angels. Her warm amber eyes trapping Angels blue almost black eyes. They stilled and Angel gasped when she felt not only Megan's mind brush her own but she felt the kind girls soul touch hers as well.

'Tell me the story with your feelings and your heart not your lips.' Angel realized Megan was asking to peer into her inner self, her being. When she seemed to hesitate Megan spoke with her mind again. 'I'll trade you story's.'

Angel grasped Megan's hand tighter before she mentally whispered 'Only the past ten days'

"Only the past ten days." Megan repeated aloud then broke the mental barrier between them, filling Angel with feelings and images of her past life on mars. And just like that it was over, Megan's mind retreated along with the wisps of memory's. But pictures of the red planet, faces, fighting and death still lingered behind Angels wide eyes.

"Angel." it took her a moment to regain herself before the winged girl looked over.

M'gann looked up with at her with teary eyes, her lips turned down to a frown. "It's horrible what they did to you." her voice sounded strained. Angel opened her mouth to comfort the girl but Megan spoke first "Let me see your wounds." Angel closed her mouth and pulled her shirt up to just above her hip reveling a black fancy M tattooed onto the skin above her right hip bone. Another M was burnt above her other hip bone, burned on repeatedly by a branding rod used on cattle.

Angel squeaked in protest when she floated off the bed and Megan pulled up her shirt to look at her back and the many whip lashes running down her spine, in between her wings. She was then laid gently back on the bed.

"But I still don't know how you have wings." Megan said her fingertips brushing the soft feathers of Angels left wing. "Maybe if you let me go a little deeper I cou-"

"No." Angel flinched her voice colder than she had meant it. "I have wings because am a descendant of a powerful race of aliens called Imgon's. Though the years as they stayed on earth these powerful beings mingled with humans. Creating incredible half-breeds. The blood of the Imgon's has worn away till there are very few descendants." "The blood now skips generations and is now a recessive gene." "Am the 'lucky' one." she hissed her teeth clenched together.

Megan squeezed Angels hand and stood to leave only to stop as her wrist was harshly grabbed. She turned to the girl below her. Blond hair wildly strewn across her pillow, eyes wild.

"Don't tell a soul, Megan." Angels eyes were wild with fear "This is only for your ears." Megan seemed torn, glancing at the waiting door. "Megan am ... afraid." the word tasted bitter, Angel wanted to choke but she held in the urge. Megan's sparkling eyes dulled and her small smile turned downwards yet again.

"I won't tell anyone." she said as if the worlds weight had just been added to her shoulders. "But why are you so afraid?"

Angel looked over her shoulder, yanking her hand from the aliens. "It's you!" she said a faint smile touching her lips. Megan noticed how Angels wings pressed almost flat to her back, she thought for a moment they would mold with the blonds skin but the shirt she had sliced wing holes in kept them from truly touching her skin. Realizing who had entered by the presence of their mind, M'gann turned to she a smirking Red arrow.

"Leave you alone for two days and your already injured." Red arrow said his voice laced with his silent laughter. "I was expecting Kaldur to be more careful."

Angel flinched at the Atlantans name, her eyes falling. No one could believe what Red did next, not even Red himself.

"Did he do something to you?!" his voice harsh and his body tense as if he was about to dash down the hallway in search of the dark- skinned boy, as if he was her protective brother. Or something else...

Both girls watched him instantly straighten as if he had just over stepped a silent boundary. His hand slipped to his neck as he seemed to be searching for his tongue.

"I meant he didn't ah..." he snorted before continuing "Nevermind." he growled.

Turning back into the regular uptight arrow he walked over and placed the small collection of flowers on the nightstand beside the bed before stalking out without even a goodbye.

Megan followed him to the doorway before turning back to Angel. "I took care of your Injuries so no one knows of your wings, once Canary gets back from her mission she'll come check on you." she paused for a breath "I'll bring you some dinner soon, sleep for now."

XxXxXxXxX

An hour later Angel still hadn't fallen asleep, to afraid that someone might walk in and find out about her wings. So she lay awake feeling her atoms stitching back together. After a while a soft knock came to her door. After making sure her wings were safely tucked away in her shirt, thankfully a baggy shirt, she spoke. "Come in."

Fiery red hair peeked into the room followed by two curious emeralds. Instantly Angel smiled.

"Hi Wally." Angel breathed, he smiled warmly back at her.

"Move your fat ass!" she heard a sharp bark, then watched as Wally was kicked into the room, his face sliding across the tile.

Holding in her laughter Angel watched as Artemis entered the room with a small tray, scowling at the boy sitting on the floor, rubbing his cheek. After giving the boy a playful kick Artemis looked up at the winged girl. "Sorry, you'll get used to his stupidness." she chuckled

"At least am fun." He growled in defense. Angel couldn't help but laugh, she quickly stopped through and clenched her teeth, letting the pain roll through her.

Artemis dropped the tray with a clang on the nightstand and rushed to her side, watching with a frustrated look. After a moment Angel regained her breath, making sure to breath calmly to show Artemis she was alright.

"I wish I could do something to help." Arty growled watching Angels ribs raise and fall with her breathing. "But after just braking your ribs your actually doing pretty well." she said scanning over Angels shape.

Trying to ignore the second sentence she answered "Just you both being here helps me." This time both Wally and Arty cracked a smile. "Much better!" Angel said smiling back at them. "You two can get along!"

Instantly they glared at each other before snorting. Fighting the urge to laugh at their antics Angel looked at the tray that good smells were wafting from.

"What is that?" Angel asked nodding to the tray.

"Oh!" Artemis stated grabbing the tray again. "It's your food!" she laid the food on Angels thighs and helped her to sit up in the least painful way, but in the end it didn't matter, it was all painful. Her mouth watering, Angel gobbled up the soft bread and warm chicken noodle soup before moving onto the steaming rice. She hadn't realized how hungry she was till food was an option. Once finished she finally looked up to see 2 sets of wide eyes watching her.

Her face flushed and she stumbled over her own words "I was really hungry." was what she finally got out.

They all sat staring for another moment before the redhead and his sharp tongued partner began to laugh. "What!" Angel growled quite frustrated with turn of events. She opened her mouth to defend herself but another voice broke in cutting though their noise.

"Leave her alone." his voice sharp and commanding, only one person could say something so cute and make it ice cold.

Red Arrow stood in the doorway glaring at the two other humans in the room. He looked away once all eyes were on him and strutted to her bed.

Leaning down to her he said "I have to go, I talked to Kaldur and I need to talk to you later." without another word he stood and left, sending death glances at Artemis and Wally.

Watching as he left she couldn't help but feel the warm burn on her cheek where his breath brushed against her skin. She felt unknown feelings surge in her and felt the warmth of a blush on her cheeks. Quickly she looked away from her visitors embarrassed at her body's betrayal.

Artemis taking the hint grabbed Wally and left the room, waving on her way out.

Finally alone she released her thoughts letting it all go and blur together to a blend of sounds and colors. Soon she slipped into it a peaceful sleep.


	7. Tear These Wings, Break the Halo

**Chapter7- Tear These Wings, Break the Halo**

A day had passed, Canary was due any minute to check on her wounds.

Everyone had visited other then a certain dark skinned boy. Angel had gotten many apologies from Zantanna for asking what she shouldn't have. She had gotten a very quiet apology from an ashamed looking Robin and she had told them both it was not there fault.

She had kept her wings hidden from the team, sharing the secret with only one. She had been worrying over them all day, wondering how she was going to keep them hidden from Black Canary. She had tried to plan something out in her head but the fog of the pain killers was to thick. After a while she had given up and returned to napping. But the sound of the Zeta tubes warming up had snatched her from her dreamless sleep.

Her hands grew clammy and her already naturally quicker heartbeat speed up even faster than before. She watched the door, a sickening feeling growing in her stomach. She began to hear footfalls in the hall outside the medic room. She counted them until they stopped outside her door. Her breathing dissolved to nothing, her heart coiled to burst from her chest. She watched the door with nerves on edge, she watched and waited and waited and waited. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her lips set in a firm line. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as the door shot open slamming into the wall with an extremely loud bang. Red Arrow stomped in, his face pissed. He was followed by an annoyed looking Black Canary, her eyes shooting daggers at Reds back. A calm Megan floated in her eyes tired and worn, she had stayed with Angel through the entire night, refusing to leave her side in fear Angel would slip away in the night.

She watched as Red walked into the middle of the room before spinning around to face Canary, his face a scowl. Just a second later Black Canary's face morphed into one as well, her eyes smoldering in anger.

Angel turned to Megan for answers, only to feel their minds link.

'Canary wanted a mental link so her and Red could argue without disturbing you...but Red charged in here any ways so.' she shrugged and turned to the arguing pair.

Canary's face suddenly fell into a clam almost a pitying look. For some reason Angel could sense this wasn't a good thing. She turned to see all the color drain from his face, the only color were his burning eyes.

She felt the small urge to leave the room, his the eyes the only thing keeping her stationary.

"Could you leave please." Black Canary finally said aloud

"Fine." he growled. He stepped towards the door before turning to look at Angel. 'I need to talk to you later.'

Angel looked sideways at Megann, surprised she had made a mental link between her and Red without asking. Angel turned to answer him but he was already gone, not waiting for her answer. After a moment she heard Carney close the distance between them.

"I've dealt with lots of broken bones so trust me on them k?" she never even looked up, already getting to work.

"Wait, am fine!" It was to late Carney pulled up her shirt to just above her ribs to revel yellowing bruises and whole rib bones. All of them showing under her scarred skin.

She felt Black Canary still above her. "Didn't you say this was just yesterday?"

Megan didn't answer, she just looked away he eyes avoiding Angels.

"Angel can you explain this?" Canary said placing her hands on her hips, turning back to the girl laying in bed.

"Don't tell the others!" She shouted "Please!"

Canary said nothing she looked to Megan. Megan nodding. She knew what they were doing she felt pissed off that they could just cut her out like that.

"Don't mind talk!" Angel snapped her face showing her annoyance.

"Alright," Canary said her arms crossing "We were just saying how we have to tell Kaldur of your-" she seemed to be searching for the right word. "Your gift." she finally finished.

"Gifts?!" she said her voice high pitched and growing in volume. "I Can't die!" she began to become hysteric "That's no gift!" Ignoring the soreness in her sides she sat up. Reaching over her shoulder she yanked her shirt up, her wings bursting from behind her. Her wingtips stretching to their max, highly encircling her head.

Her wing feathers were short as if they were newly grown.

"These are no gift!" she shouted. Her face slowly contorting before giving way to her tears as she began to weep. Hiding her face in her arms, her head between her knees.

Megan floated over slowly, wrapping her thin yet strong arms around Angel placing her cheek on the girls bed head hair. She began to rub circles on the crying girls back watching as Canary's face changed from shocked to focused. Her eyes narrowing and becoming distant.

'We need to talk.' she frowned as she looked at the Imgon 'You weren't supposed to take on missions that batman or The League hadn't assigned you.' her scowl turned to Megan. 'Yet you took one from Roy, what was Aquaboy thinking!' she looked away in frustration.

'We couldn't kick her out on the streets!' Megan mentally said a flash of her anger stabbing at the other woman's mind. At this Canary flipped.

"Aquaboy should have told the League as the leader!" she hissed back, turning back to glare at the girl. Her anger receded after a moment her eyes softening at Megan. 'I know you all want to prove yourself, but what happens now could shape this girls entire future.' she then tensed again looking at the girl who sat tired, just sniffing. 'I have to tell the League.'

'No!' Megan shouted with her mind dazzling the other for a second. 'I mean Angel begged me not to tell anyone!'

'Ya?' Canary said 'Well she didnt ask me.' the blond with fishnets then turned and left the room.

"Where is she going!?" Angel said her head snapping up to look at the closing door.

"To the League, I think their going to take you somewhere else."

"What!" Angel snapped, just like that she was up in a flash, grabbing the summer dress that Artemis had brung her(Artemis got it from her mom but never wore it). She had planned to never wear it (to hide the wings) but desperate times call for desperate measures. She pulled off the hospital top and put on the knee length dress her bootcut jeans covering the rest of her legs.

Angel shuffled over to the door while fixing the dress to cover her and go comfortably under her wings. She didn't stop when she felt an hand on her shoulder, until Megan stepped in front of her, inches from the door.

"Angel their the League, we couldn't stop them if we wanted to." her eyes large and sad. "You can't stop them."

After Megan finished Angel stepped around her, stumbling into the hall. "I don't care who they are." Angel called back before continuing on. She heard the air move behind her and knew that the green girl was following. But as long as she didn't try to stop her she didn't mind.

As Angel neared the living room she began to hear the sound of an argument. Stopping she listened to the voices drifting down the hall.

"...I knew about her...as soon as red left..." Angel could tell it was Robins.

"You should have told me than!... The league has to know these things... You shouldn't have brought her to them you!..." she could hear the scowl in Carneys voice.

"Enough!" this voice raised above the others demanding their attention. She felt her breathe catch. "The League never said we couldn't take on missions of our own, so you have no right to take her away from us and to criticize Red." At Kals words, the air grew tense, an unease came over her and she felt the urge to turn and run, but that didn't end to well the first time.

"Stop standing their like some stalker." she heard a ruff voice growl, Conner no doubt.

With stiff legs she stepped out from the hall into the living room light, blinded only for a moment. She looked away once they all came into view.

No words could tell how she felt only her actions. She summed up the feelings of all the painful years of her life, arched her wings, closed her eyes and projected it all to the others. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as some of her friends dropped to the ground, some began to cry, and Kaldur pulled her to him, only absorbing more of the emotion emitting from her like a radar.

(hope that wasn't as bad as I thought. Please review!)


	8. Not Heaven Born

**Chapter 8- Not Heaven Born**

The feelings emitting from herself slowed to a pulse before dying out. Exhausted she slumped into Kaldur, who in one graceful motion picked her up and placed her on the couch, careful not to set her on her wings.

She trembled and took a breath, making a ragged sound. As well as the rest of the team did. Each trying to get over the shock and foreign feelings filling them.

Superboy stood stiff clenching the counter, which was cracking under the pressure. His eyes and jaw were screwed shut. His whole body tense.

Robin was slumped against a wall his black hair glued to his forehead from sweat. He was taking slow breaths calming himself as he was thought to.

Zatanna lay in a fettle position on the couch, her damaged heart bombarded by feelings not even her own. She gasped but did not breath, her wind knocked out of her.

Artemis gently swayed her hand clenched around Wally's fore arm. While Wally was tensed, ready to run at any moment, trembling slightly.

Black Canary was doubled over holding her stomach as if she were holding the contents in. She slowly stood straight again, her eyes falling on the girl who lay on the couch, white wings gleaming in the light.

"What we're you thinking?!" Canary Growled, her eyes narrowing on Angel. Angel just rolled to the side, facing canary their eyes meeting.

"I was just trying to stop you." It came out strained and breathy. "I don't want to leave here, until they want me too." She said looking at the team before her eyes returned to Canary. "I've never met someone as kind as Megan or someone as friendly as Wally. I've never met someone as protective as Conner and Kaldur, or someone as true hearted as Artemis. Robin is so whimsical and Zantanna is his twin." Sitting up she looked at all of them until she met Kaldurs eyes. "Their my first family."

She then turned to Canary " And I will fight you tooth and nail if you try to take me away from them."

Canary watched Angel closely as if she was waiting for her to move. "Okay I think we should all calm down a little" she said still watching Angel. "The league must decide you-"

Kaldur polity cut her off, "She dose not want to be a hero and their for is truly none of the leagues business, she is our friend and will not leave base without a member of the team so she is not a risk, this also cuts the league out from interfering with her." He now looked Canary dead in the eyes. "So until she decides to move out of base or decides to become a hero, you and the league have no control over her." Without waiting for her answer Kal stood, pulling Angel up with him and hurried her down the hall.

"I hope you understand what it is your doing Kaldur!" The was a pause "And the consequences that come with!" Canary's voice was faint now that they had turned down a few halls. Angel watched his face through the dim lights of the halls, his eyes seemed distant and the arm around her shoulder was tensed. She suddenly felt her stomach grow heavy and felt the weight of both of their actions and how she was trying the bond between the league and and the team.

Pushing off him she ripped away from the arm on her shoulder that was guiding her, her eyes falling to the floor as she stopped. Her hand coming together in a nervous and clumsily dance, her whole body fidgeting as his sea green eyes stilled on her, questioning her without words.

"I-i can't do this to you, or-r the team, it's okay she can take me to the le-eague." She stuttered her hands separating to rub her arms as if to console flinched when his hand firmly grabbed her arm, his body suddenly close enough to brush her own.

"You say this after you just made that scene." He growled, it wasn't a question nor a statement. It was more like words just transferring to her what he was feeling, she didn't truly listen to his words but his tones. That's how Kaldur spoke, with calm emotions, all of it colored onto his deep voice. It's what made him such a great leader, all the different sounds that came together to make a lulling sound, like the mighty ocean. Moving as a whole yet separate, each droplet of water making its own sound as it thunders against a rocky shore, every sound different yet coming together to make one beautiful Chorus.

In his voices she could hear his disappointment, caused from her contradicting the only sign of confidence he had ever seen from her. She could hear his thoughts in his voice, she could read people but in no way did that mean she understood them. All she knew was that he was their and he cared, otherwise he would have never saved her from Canary's wrath. Or from the tension of the room or the pool, she knew he cared but she didn't know why. She was always causing trouble, for all of them yet still they all cared.

They were nothing like her father, nothing like master, and for that she thanked the great creator. And that's when it finally hit home, these people actually cared, they didn't mind that she cried! They didn't mind that she was strange, that she had wings, for goodness sake they had given her shoes! Tears began to fall from her pale blue eyes and she did not try to stop them like she had done every time she had ever cried in her life. She let it all go and wrapped her pale arms around his waist, pressing her tear streaked face into his black T-shirt.

He watched as she burst into tears and clung to him for support; wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders and laying his cheek onto her golden head. He felt a warm sensation leak into every inch of his skin that shared space with hers. It was not as numbing as the other sensations he had ever got by touching her, it was more like sunshine on his skin, as if she was sharing what little sunlight she had with him. For some reason he felt honored by her touch, and had the urge to feel more than the little bit of skin they shared. Disturbed by his emotions he pushed away them and just let the mini sun inside her warm him.

He shouldn't be doing this, Batman would never approve, as leader he should be in complete control of himself and every situation he came across. But this girl, this winged girl made it all so difficult, made all his emotions complicated, made his head spin. She was a complication, a weakness, she had so much power over him. He knew it was in no way good but he couldn't stop her now, she had wiggled her way into all their hearts, she was apart of the team and nothing could change that now.

"Your not going anywhere." He said and tightened his grip on her, as if letting her go would be to she would be snatched away by some unseeable gust of wind. Taking her wing first, like a small fragile bird. "Nowhere."

XxXxXxXxX

Kaldur had taken her to her own room that she would be staying in from now on before he had disappeared down the hall. She looked around the bare room, only furnished with one circular bed, a built in closet, built in bathroom, and bare steel walls.

The sight of the bed reminded her of how tired she was and she sighed. Taking off the tube top dress she had borrowed from Artemis, she also removed her under garments before entering the bathroom. She stopped in the doorframe to gape at the bathroom, never had see been in such large a bathroom. One wall was one large mirror with a small sink built in, while the wall opposite was a shower with no shower head. A bath built into the stone floor next to it. She moved to the strange shower but stopped when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Under her Two M's was something Megan had missed, a fiery tribal tattoo outlining her hipbones, it began at her back coming to a point just above her buttocks and stopping halfway down the V of her unmentionables.

Even from her distance from the mirror she could still make out the small birds and eyes hidden in the tattoo. These were the markings of her kind, they all had tribal tattoos with hidden messages about their kind and who they were. To her kind they were more like bar codes then just tattoos. She didn't know the name of the markings, that is what her kind called them. Dad never figured out that much about them, just that if she was to be recognized as a true Imgon she would need these marks. Dad never really cared about her sanity, just as long as she was loyal and did what she was told.

And when she didn't do as she was told more marks was the result. Long lashes stretched across her back some done with a blade, most with a whip. He never did it enough to permanently damage her back muscles, just enough to make her beg for mercy. The only scars she wore on her front were the Ms and one from her left shoulder to mid-chest, crossing over her heart. That was the first time he ever hurt her, she placed her thin hand over the mark and flinched as memory's gushed into her eyes.

/Your mine...MINE, you hear ME!/

/You can't run, I'll always find you./

/Your Masters! Your daddy's/

She swayed at his voice and bent over, bile rising in her throat. When she finally regained herself she rubbed her cheeks harshly, trying to remove the dark memory's and looked in the mirror again and stared into her own eyes. Black orbs rimmed by blue then white, she stared into those bottomless pits and smiled, a true smile, this was her future now.

Turning she stepped into the odd shower, the entire time looking around for the shower head. When she found none she turned to the water nobs, reaching out with both hands she turned both nobs. And in that millisecond where she heard the pipes rumble, she looked up before she shrieked when the water crashed down on her. She stumbled out of the shower and turned to look, finding that the water was falling straight out of the ceiling through tiny holes. She stared for a moment before laughing at herself, still laughing she stepped back into the shower, smiling the whole time while she washed up.

When finished she grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around her. Stepping out of the steam filled bathroom she found a neat stack of clothes on her bed, probably from Artemis. Their were two outfits and a new set of under garments, her used clothes gone. Silently whispering thank you she slipped on the PJs and saved the other outfit for tomorrow. Finally she turned out the lights and crawled into bed, her thoughts drifting to how embarrassed Kaldur had looked when they had jumped when Canary's exit was announced by the Zeta tubes. Both of them jumping out of each others arms.

The last image to run through her head was Kaldurs blushing face, a faint smile on her face.

(Thank u so much for reading! I now it's been awhile but please review I want to know what you think! Thank u!) -Hossyboy


	9. An Angels Cage

(In my story Zatanna losses her dad right after the team fully formed so she wouldn't miss out also the story in taking place right after denial)

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 9- An Angels Cage

Wings spread wide she soared on a crisp wind current, laughing as a warm sensation speared from her wing tips to her spine. Slanting her feathered limbs she spiraled through, the blue sky a blur with specks of white fluff In front of her.

Straightening out she giggled and beat her wings. Gaining blue altitude, her pale blond hair, pale gold under the bright sun. Twisted and shivered like a living shimmering river. Random pieces separating to lash under the power of the high speed wind.

Finally, gasping for the thin air, she was above the clouds. A long white plain stretching out beneath her. Soft wordless music carved from her lips echoed in the sky, until she was singing a song without words. Pure emotion.

The serene moment shattered as pain lanced down her spine, she opened her eyes but saw nothing. Inky blackness capturing her eyes, and spilling into her open mouth. She was choking, she was choking! She tried to scream but only gurgles escaped, her mouth wide in silent horror. The only light was a orange sliver on the floor, a long narrow rectangle. Ripping away the sheets she stumbled to the light, her throat throbbed and her head pounded.

Where was master? Was this another test? Almighty one above don't let this be a test!

Her hands found a solid wall, sliding down onto her knees she reach for the light. Her finger slipped into the crack and disappeared into who knows where. Suddenly the sliver of light darkened and she heard footsteps outside. Wild fear claimed her and she stumbled backwards, only to fall on her butt in the dark.

"Angel?" Came a voice through the wall and suddenly there was clicks of metal on metal. Shortly after the wall gave way sideways and light poured in, blinding her. She kicked and shoved with her hands pushing herself across the floor until her back met the bed.

Angel lifted her arms up to her face as a long inky shadow enveloped her. She cried out when a firm callused hand grabbed her forearm. She felt the grip loosen as the being flinched, only for it onto grip her harsher.

"What's wrong!?" Came a female voice. Angel felt a tug and stood up with a groan. The hand pulling her up ruffly, it's hold on her unforgiving. She could now she a curvy outline of of the person in front of her. The high ponytail pulling her back to reality.

"Artemis?" Her voice trembled close to the end of the blonds name.

"We'll ya who'd you think I was?" The blonds name familiar once again.

"I'am sorry, I-it wa-as just a nightmare." She lied. She realized that Artemis, she had released her grip but her own hand still had a tight grip on the blond. Hurriedly she released the Artys forearm and gave the worried looking blond a reassuring smile. After a few seconds of just standing their Arty sighed.

"Get changed and come get some breakfast before Bats gets here."

"Bats?" Angel mimicked.

"Oh ya he's a our mission manger, which means we get all the lame ones." She sighed. "You know Batman." She said before turning to leave.

Angel closed the door behind the blond, walking back to the bed she pulled off her pjs and traded them for a grey lace and white tank top that gave plenty of room for her to have her wings out over the back. She then shimmied into a pair of light blue jean shorts. Smiling at the tight and comfy feel of the fabric against her skin. It had been a while since she had new clothes, she smiled. She was going to have a new life here, an actual life. No longer would she be haunted by the presence of her father.

XxXxXxXxX

Intoxicating aromas invaded even the far halls near her bedroom. As she drew closer to the kitchen the sizzling and popping of bacon grew stronger. She skipped into the large living room smiling as a greeting to Arty and Superboy. Something inside her flinching at the unasked question in the blonds eyes. Without missing a beat she bounced up onto the slightly elevated floor to the kitchen. Smiling at the back of a humming Megan.

"Good morning, Magen." Angel breathed as she took her place at her side and grabbed the butter knife from the green girls hands. Taking her place in buttering the bread. "Go worry over the bacon!" Angel laughed and watched as the pan was shifting and moving by itself.

"My bacons fine!" She said, her cheeks swelling into a pout before she reached to retrieve back her butter knife.

"Uhh, from over here it looks burnt." Angel said stretching her arm out and away from the red heads reach.

"What?!" She screeched and bent over the floating pan.

"What's all the noise?" Moist breath rolling down her bare spine, between her neatly folded wings.

Angel jump and screamed in surprise, her skull cracking against someone else's. She grabbed the counter for balance and looked for her attacker. Laughing when she saw Wally bent over clutching his head.

"Your skulls a fucking rock!" He groaned, gently rubbing his red forehead.

"It's what you deserve." She heard Artemis say, Robins laughter floating into the kitchen just after her. Angel looked over the island into the living room, watching as the two laughed, Superboy looking a little put out.

"Hey am hungry!" Wally whined loudly in her ear. "Make me toast!"

He opened his mouth to speak again but a curtain of feathers slapped him in the face and separated them. Ignoring him she began her work of slathering on butter and putting bread in the toaster. The first two slices gone before they finished falling back into the toaster after the beep.

She laughed inwardly as Wally traveled in between her and Megan, constantly grabbing stray food. When they were almost done cooking Kaldur walked into the room, never stopping he walked through the room. Halfway down the hall leading to the zeta tubes he called back.

"Batman's arrived." He said the zeta tube echoing him.

"Batman b4." At that the team was up in a flash, all heading out of the room, Megan bringing up the rear.

"Maybe you should stay here." She said, giving the winged girl a remorseful smile. After a moment she turned and followed the others. Angel stood still for awhile, just standing there and watching for movement in the hallway. But once her knees began to ache she decided to move around. Cleaning up here and there. Until finally she didn't know what to glanced over her shoulder at the hall until she finally decided. Slowly she creeped down the hallway until she could make out voices.

"So what your saying is we have to search the sewers randomly for a hunk of mud." The voice was Superboys.

"It is no way random, you each will be placed in strategic points to capture Clayface." This voice was deeper than even Conners, the voice must belong to Batman and who was Clayface?

She began to creep forward trying to catch a glimpse of this Batman. As soon as Megan came into view the deep voice spoke again. A shadowy figure stepping into the mouth of the hallway. "Eavesdropping is not a good first impression, in case you didn't know." His words sounded like they were supposed to be funny but they came out unwavering and frigid. His dark form casting a long shadow upon her.

She sat up straight and gave him a shy smile, her hands trembling behind her. "Sorry." She mumbled avoiding his piercing eyes. He snorted and turned away from her. He walked back to a holographic screen in front of the team and turned back to her.

"Get over here." he growled "You've already intruded."Clumsily getting up, she walked over to stand near the closest team member, Superboy.

"Now that you have your mission, let us quickly discuss your guest." Batman said his eyes raking over all of them. "How do you plan to insure that she stays here while your out on missions?" He continued, ignoring Wally opening his mouth to speak. "She is a liability to the team and you know it." His voice grew clod near the end, his eyes finding Kaldur.

A few of the team opened their mouths to argue only to fall silent when no good ideas came to mind. Angel felt Batmans cold eyes fell on her, as if he was trying to scry into her mind.

'No!' She wouldn't let this man bat take her away from her family.

"You can lock me in my room!" She hurriedly said. "It has no windows." She felt all of the teams eyes revert to her, a small gasp from Megan was heard. She never removed her eyes from this dark knight, nether relented in their stare down.

"Aqualad, you may do the honors." It sounded like his teeth had ground together on 'honors'. Angel turned to look at Aqualad, for a second he seemed to be torn. His body tense, while his eyes flickered between her and Batman. Then his eyes had hardened and he strode past her down the hallway. Not even motioning for her to follow him. She looked back to the rest of the team and gave a small wave before trying to catch up with Aqualad.

XxXxXxXxX

He weaved through the many hall ways that led to her room. Never slowing down, making her jog to keep up. He finally found her door and turned to her, his clay mask crumbling away.

"Why do you do this?" His voice came out strained.

"What do you mean Kaldur?"

"I mean, never mind" he said pulling open her door. She stood watching him for a moment before stepping into her room. Turning around she watched as the door closed until it was just a crack.

"Your not an animal, and just as much part of the team as I am." He said before the slid closed, a click telling her it had been locked. She listened as his foot falls faded away before going over and curling into a fettle position on her bed. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself. This was her bed room, not a cage. Not a cage, not a cage, not a cage, not a cage. She chanted to herself, pulling her knees in closer. After a half a hour of trying to stay calm she slipped into a restless sleep.

(Sorry I love all of you but I don't have a computer only my phone, and sometimes I don't even have that. Please review, I tryed to give you guys a long chappie!)


	10. Underwater Sanctuary

Chapter 10-

Angel listened to Max's babbling, his never ending never incoherent stream of speech. His deep voice the only thing keeping away the silence capable of driving anyone insane. More insane then all of them were, the I'll gouge out my eyes with my own nails insane. She wasn't there yet, she still clung to the sanity left in her, keeping it close. Most had already given in to the madness, like Hinder he gave his sanity up freely. Now all he does is rave on like a rabid bird, flapping and beating his wings agonist the cage until they bled. She wasn't sure if Blaze had lost it yet, she never tried to interact with the others around her cage anymore. Now she just quietly sings made up tunes to herself, if she ever got out Blaze could be a singer like the ones in her books. She always had the best voice, used to sing to all of us until Master came close to cutting off her tongue. She almost died of fright, now she never truly sings, not anymore.

And then there's Shadow, Angel never really thought he was sane to begin with, him and his crooked smile. Even when he first came out of the test tube, sure he could speak and understand but he never really seemed to take in anything. It was like he could only exert, he heard what was said but never really cared just waited till he could speak. That and his arrogant attitude and how master treated him like he was best thing to hit this earth really pissed off most of us. But Shadow never really cared, always smirking at us from outside our cages, the only one of us allowed to walk free.

Angel felt her skin crawl her mind forgetting her pervious thoughts when the distant background noise of Max stopped. She looked over to Max's cage whimpering at the sight before her. All eyes were on Master and Max, Master had the hot rod, the burner, the brander. We all had different names for it but in the end we all knew the pain it brought.

It was metal rod with a crude M on the end, It was Masters way of showing us that he owned us, that we could never escape him. Max being a newborn only a month or two old, fresh from the test tube, which meant he had yet to be branded and it seemed today was his day.

We all watched, our breathe caught in our throats the knowing of what was to come. She knew better out all of them, their bodies didn't heal like hers, even though they were made from her DNA. Unlike them she had to be rebranded every single month sometimes sooner if Master was having a bad day. But she had grown used to pain, the searing agony, Max on the other hand was not as accustomed.

His shrieks filled the air, the sizzle of his skin could be heard from her cage, in desperation she closed her eyes and covered her ears with trembling hands. She let the tears for Max come freely, because this was all just a nightmare. All of it a bad dream, one day she was going to wake up to a happy normal life filled with high school drama. The kind of things she could only read about in this life, this nightmare of a life. She sunk deeper and deeper into her happy place until she could almost believe the lie, almost. All the fluffy dreams evaporating at the familiar sound of tapping on her cage bars. She let her eyes slid open, a part of her dying at the sight of her Master grinning at her from the other side of the bars.  
"Come along my Angel." He snickered and unlocked the cage, letting it fall open. Trembling she rose and exited the cage, her footsteps loud as she stumbled after the Master. Desperately she avoided looking at the others watching her from there safe little cages, all of them knowing that she was the punching bag that the Master used from the anger built up from their failed experiments. Once outside the cage room, Angel followed him into the experiment room. She felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks when she spotted the clipping tools all set out, but without fail she loyally laid down onto the metal work table. Staying quiet as he tied he down, spreading her dirty and beaten wings.  
Her screams echoed down the hall way, Max in to much pain to speak and draw their minds away from what was going on in the next room.  
XxXxXxXxX  
Angel opened her eyes and began to sob, would she ever be able to truly escape him? Even in her dreams he still had a firm grasp on her. When she finally regained her emotions she rolled over in bed. Letting out a shaky breath she stood and walked into the bathroom.

Peeling off her shirt she scanned over herself in the mirror, running her pale hands over her ribs and hips tracing every bone. She then looked to her burn and tattoo, tracing each one with a single slim finger. The burn had already begun to fade much to her pleasure, the tattoo though would take a long time to fade. After she finished with the front of her body she turned and checked out her lash marks. Almost all of them were gone, only a few stragglers refusing to disappear so easily. Her eyes then slipped downwards, stopping on her tattoo, twisting she watched it play across her hips. After she finished admiring herself she stepped into the shower and quickly cleaned up. Once finished dressing she slipped back into the darkness of her bedroom, sat down on the bed and waited for the team. It wasn't until she began to nod off again that she heard the zeta tubes.

Instantly a giggle bubbled up from Angels chest and she pushed off the bed onto her feet. She pranced over to the door, her wings making soft swishes in the dark. A part of her resisted turning the light back on, she need the team that were her light and she would patently wait in the darkness for them.

But after awhile her feet began to ache and she once again sat on the bed. She felt the darkness thickening around her with every passing second, a heaviness descending upon her heart. Her calls for them swelling in her throat until she felt like she couldn't breathe. Where were they? Their was no way they could have forgotten that she was here, right? Before Angel could delve any deeper into those fears her door swung open, blinding her from the harsh hall lights. Blinking away the spots she looked up to see a weary faced Megan. Her shoulders slumped and her hair damp from a recent shower.

"Sorry Angel, I had to clean off I smelled like the sewers and a certain villain." Megan shivered remembering the feel of Clayface on her skin. "Come on I'm sure your hungry."

"Yes." Angel said giving Megan a small smile. Both girl quietly found their way to the living room, passing an aggravated Superboy on the couch. Stepping up into the kitchen Me'gann began pulling out pots and pans.

"Where is everyone?" Angel asked looking to the static on the tv that Superboy sat scowling at.

"Arty, Wally, Robin and Zatanna are cleaning up, Kaldur is in the debriefing room with Batman." Megan said as she waited for the water to boil.

"The party's here!" Wally laughed appearing right next to Angel. After she reined in her drumming heart she looked up to the speedsters face, taking note that even his smile was a small, tired one.

"Don't worry Angel you'll get used to the idiot popping up to scare the crap out of you." Arty said as she entered the room. Both Angel and Wally turned to see a freshly showered Artemis, her damp hair loose. The pale gold sea of waves enveloping her pale face. As a sole strand got in her way she ran her fingers through her hair layering the sides. Wally looked away as a warmth crept into his cheeks, he absently scrubbed at his hair as if drying the bright flames. Angel though saw the blush and knew his hair was already dry but said nothing of it.

"I don't know about that." Angel laughed looking over at the Speedster.

"You can never get used to this Babe." KF said striking a pose next to Angel. With a very 'unlike Angel' smirk Angel unfurled her wings. Successfully smacking Wally with the fringes of her feathers, knocking him off balance and onto the floor. Instantly the girls laughter flooded the room and even Superboy gave a small smirk.

"No babe you'll never get used to that." Angel cover her mouth in an attempt to hold back the laughter that shook her. The sound over taking Artemis and Megan's laughter until it echoed around the room. Slowly she stopped, looking around to see the smiling faces.

"I think that's the loudest I've ever heard you get." Megann laughed making both Arty and Wally laugh again. Angel just smiled at them, she was more happy than amused.  
Suddenly, as if all the air had been sucked from the room, they all fell silent as a weary Kaldur entered. A distant look in his eyes, he walked half way through the room before noticing their presence. He looked around in surprise, before schooling himself into the leader figure he was known to be. But even with the confusion gone from his face, Angel still felt a sharp pang of fear stab into her stomach.

"Is everyone okay?" Their was concern in his voice but he sound as if he were a thousand miles away. His eyes empty and searching, he scanned the teammates that were in the room. But as his eyes fell upon her she saw a flicker of guilt or confusion she was unsure which; but the way he looked away quickly made the fear in her belly twist painfully. She felt the urge to speak, say something to break this accursed silence but was beat to it by Kal himself. "Where is Robin and Zantanna?"

"Here." Robin said as he emerged from the hall a towel around his neck and his hair still damp. Zantanna followed behind him, her hair in a similar condition. "We just got done showering," Robin said as he looked Kaldur up and down. "Maybe you should take one." At this Aqualad glanced at himself taking in the film of dry mud on his skin.

"Yes I think I will." Kaldur answered absently before departing for a cleansing shower. The team watching his every move as he left, once gone a awkward feel filled all of them.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked his teammates.

"I don't know..." Megan faded off, as if delving into deeper thoughts, her eyes still on the hall that their leader had disappeared into.

"Something Bats said probably." Superboy grumbled before returning his attention back to the static of the tv. Angel glanced down the empty hall, worry etched in her face.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" She looked at both Superboy and Megann. The green girl had taken a seat very close to the Kyrptonian. Angel didn't miss the way his eyes, which would have never left the tv for any of them, shifted to her graceful form taking her in before quickly returning to the screen.

"He's Aqualad, of course he's going to be fine..." Zantanna said looking to Robin for back up but the bird boy seemed zoned out, her words never stirring a reaction out of him. Angel saw Zantanna's face turned from hopeful to distraught at Robins silence. But she didn't say anything else just shrinking into herself where she stood.

"O-oh!" Megan gave a small shout, jumping up to rush to the boiling water on the stove. Waiting for Me'gann to finish cooking the team settled into different spots in the living room. Robin, Wally, Zantanna, and Artemis sat at the bar separating the living room from the kitchen. Angel though took a seat on the sofa near Superboy.

"So this is Tv?" Angel said her fearful expression giving way to the excitement she got at see things she had only before she could only read about. Superboy turned his head slightly to her, the smallest smile touching his face before it disappeared and he looked back to the static.

"Ya."

"I like it." She said with a smile.

"Me too." His lips pressed into what could pass as a smile. "Where you come from they don't have them?" Angel was grateful that he didn't try to dig into her past and she was sure he wanted the same respect.

"Nope where I come from we're not to big on anything fun." Her laugh came out a little more icy than she expected but Conner smiled anyways.

"Ya same here, no Tv's ." This time they both laughed, Conners was a whisper but Angel still felt the joy blooming in her heart at being able to make the boy of steel laugh. Angel smelled the savory aromas drifting off the kitchen, over the bar and into the living room.

"Or Megan food." Superboy said with a true smile that dazzled the winged girl, an actual smile.

"Mhmm, we didn't have that ether." She breathed and looked over the bar at Me'ganns copper hair gently swaying, she was waiting on something Angel couldn't see.

"Don't see how you all survived." He joked but their was no laughter in his eyes as he stared into Angels. And she realized he was asking her something, through the curtain of words, so she answered honestly.

"We didn't." She answered and for a moment he kept his eyes on her and in them she saw a rolling sea of hidden emotion. Painful memories seemed to surface in those stormy pools of blue. Finally before she could truly make out anything he softly smiled and looked away. She felt the pinch of fear, had she disappointed him?

"Sorry." She whispered to him her eyes falling to the couch.

"Stop being sorry." He snapped. Angel just turned back to the Tv sensing the annoyance in his voice. "I'll tell you if you ever need to apologize." He snorted. Angel was about to speak when Kaldur stepped into her sight and she could swear it felt like she almost swallowed her own tongue.

Kaldur stepped into the light of the living room his mocha skin giving off a warm glow in the lights. Water droplets trickled down his powerful chest and over his deliciously subtle Abs. He leaned a broad shoulder upon the wall and crossed his arms, the muscles rippling below all that _skin_. She felt an unfamiliar warmth fill her and felt her tummy muscles twist in a unusual way.

"What happened to the towel in my bathroom?" He asked tilting his head to the side at the team. At his voice she ripped her eyes away from his body to his face. But then again that didn't work well ether, his sea foam eyes like water on her skin causing her to shiver.

"Oh!" Wally laughed "Sorry ma-." Angel was pretty sure the last word was man but he zoomed out before finishing. Two seconds later he appeared in front of the Atlantan with a sopping wet towel. Kaldur sighed glancing up at the speedster as if to say 'Really?'

"You can burrow mine!" Angel jumped up before she could stop herself. "It's dry." She added quietly as all eyes turned to her, a blush singeing her cheeks. Not waiting for his answer she quickly fled the room making a beeline for hers. After a moment she looked around to see Aqualad following quietly behind. She finally slowed and dropped into pace with Kaldur'ahm and his steady stride. In a few minutes they reached her room and she entered leaving the door open to leave him the choice of entering, which he did but only just past the entrance. Angel found her now dry towel and exited her bathroom. She entered to find Kaldur messing with the light switch.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she made her way to his side handing him the plush towel. He released the switch to take the towel. He then dried himself, while scrubbing his short hair he answered her.

"Sorry you had to see me like this, but ya your lights broken why didn't you say something?"

"Never knew, didn't use them." She answered truthfully.

"But you were locked up in here for at least six hours, you never tryed to turn on the lights?" Kaldur questioned.

"No, happy things happen in the light and I can't be happy without the team." She said as she took the now damp towel and put it in the dirty clothes basket. Aqualad stared at the girl before him in awe, did she really believe that nonsense!?

"You have to learn then." he said.

"Why?"

"B-becau-use!" He finally got out, still not sure how to answer.

"No." Kaldur looked down on the shorter girl in the faint light and for the first time since he had met Angel she showed no fear. Even her eyes screamed at him in Defiance, smoldering into him, lighting everything within him on fire. Every ounce of confusion from before melting before her heated gaze. This was the real Angel, this was the type of person she was meant to be, someone he could fall for, a redhead with the same spark sufaced in his mind. And so he kissed her. He felt the familiar tingling sensation from her touch spreading through him. When he felt his jaw going slack as the tingle turned to numbness he pulled away. And there she was crumbling before his eyes, the bravery that had enticed him, clouded his thoughts had evaporated. In its wake wide fearful eyes and a trembling Angel.

"I'm so sorry please forgive my foolishness." He needed to escape, to get far away, he needed to pick like Batman had told him. "I'm so sorry." Kaldur mumbled before leaving the room and heading for the ocean. He needed to go home and clear away these troubling feelings if he was to every return, if he ever wanted to.

Angel watched him leave, she should have followed but the shock kept her rooted to the spot. The most beautiful man she had ever met had just kissed her, one would think that would make her jump for joy. But Angel was no idiot, anyone could see the guilt behind his eyes. Did Kal see her when he kissed her or someone else? Angel had read as many romance novels the nurse had smuggled her, she knew about that type of guilt. Gloria from the romance story _In the Vineyard_ had kissed Henry even though she loved Jake and she had tasted the bitterness of guilt. If she was Kaldur's 'Henry', who was his 'Jake'?  
That's when she propelled herself forward and began to run down the hall. She made it to the Living room to find it empty she heard the Zeta tubes and pumped her legs to the max. She stumbled in to see Aqualad stepping into the Zeta, and she felt as if she were watching someone ripping one of her limbs off slowly.

"Kaldur!" She shouted and she saw his head twist towards her but it was to late the light flashed and he was gone and suddenly so was the light. Everything was dimmed this white around her wasn't light, just something for the eyes, but it couldn't fool her heart. It once did, before she had the team, before Kaldur. But even with the team here the room was closing in they were barley keeping it at bay. The courage she had felt just moments ago had drained away and let her with shaky knees and trembling hands.

"You okay Angel?" Wally asked

"No." She answered and leaned into him. "I think I'm sick."

Lovesick...


End file.
